


Lead the Way

by FawnHickory



Category: Night Huntress Series - Jeaniene Frost
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnHickory/pseuds/FawnHickory
Summary: What happens when Cat assumes the dominant role for an evening. Complete. SMUT. BONDAGE.
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Crawfield/Crispin "Bones" Russell
Kudos: 4





	Lead the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Cat and Bones belong to Jeaniene Frost, I just like to play with them occasionally.

Cat smiled wickedly at Bones, and he smiled back, a languid stretching of his lips as he inhaled and smelled his favorite aroma, the scent of her arousal. 

"Bones?" 

"Yes, pet?" Her tone had been casual, conversational, and he kept his the same. 

"I have something for you." She offered him a wooden box, undecorated but polished til it gleamed, with a metal clasp that reminded him of rope. 

He opened it to four long lengths, and when he touched them they flowed through his fingers like silk. He looked up and blinked at her, a lecherous smile forming. "Are you hoping to tie me up and have your way with me, Kitten?"

"That is exactly what I plan to do."

His eyed glowed and he closed the box, handing it back. "Lead the way."

***

The ropes were silk, with carbon fiber in them, strong enough to hold him unless he truly tried to escape. 

She unbuttoned his shirt, stopping to nuzzle his collarbone, and pushed it off him. Then she undid his pants while he kicked off his shoes. He stood before her naked, waiting patiently.

She bound him to the bed, the ropes slack enough that his hands lay on the pillows by his head and he could draw his knees up but not bend them completely. 

"Ready?" She asked.

"I am, but aren't you a bit over dressed, pet?" She still wore her grey slacks and a deep purple tailored blouse. 

She looked down at herself, appearing to just notice what she was wearing. "Oh, I suppose you're right," she purred, swaying her hips as she walked towards the chair near their closet. With deliberate movements, she began to unbutton her top.

His eyes glowed green and his fingers opened and closed as more pearly flesh was revealed. He wanted it, wanted to touch it, wanted to cup those breasts and squeeze her nipples. 

She tossed her top onto the chair and slowly unzipped her trousers. When she pushed them past her hips he nearly choked. Crotchless knickers....

She smile she gave him was positively lecherous and he didn't bother suppressing the shudder of desire that wracked through him.

Cat cupped her breasts, stroking her thumbs over her nipples through the scarlet lace bra cups. "I can't wait," she purred, "I can't wait for you to bite me... here..." She tweaked one firm nipple and bit her lip, staring with hooded, glowing eyes.

"Bloody hell, Kitten," he growled. "Who taught you to torture people?"

Her lips drew into a wide smile. "You did."

She drew her hands sensuously over her body, down her sides and over her hips, brushing the top of her pubic hair before dragging them up her belly and finally, using one finger, her cleavage. "I love it when you do this," she said, letting her head drop so her neck was on display. 

Bones ached to follow where her hands trailed, mimicking them and then devouring her. She hadn't even touched him and his control was fraying like an old rope. "Kitten. Please. Touch me," he said.

With glowing eyes she approached the bed. "Begging so soon? This will be a long night for you then."

She straddled his stomach, careful to avoid his erection, and leaned down to kiss him lightly, tongue flitting against his lips. He opened his mouth, searching, pressing up as far as he could, but she drew back to keep it light, teasing. Then she dragged her lips down his jaw to his neck, kissing, licking, nibbling. She reached the spot where his pulse would be and bit him lightly, careful to not draw blood. 

He bucked beneath her, tugging at his bonds. "Kitten," he rasped, "God, Kitten.."

She lifted her head so he could see her devilish smile, then lowered it to the other side of his neck. He tilted his head, offering free access, eyes closing as she kissed and tongued there too, and jerked when again she bit him.

Coherent thought was nearly beyond him. He burned for her, knowing if he weren't bound he'd be on top of her, plunging until she screamed. 

He felt her draw away and opened his eyes, watching her looking down at him. He could practically see her cogs turning, deciding what she would do to him next. While she debated, she stroked her hands lightly over his chest. "Well, Kitten?" He teased. 

Her response was to drag her hands to his nipples and pinch gently, then bow her back and bite one gently. She tongued each, back and forth, interspersed with more bites that did not break skin. 

"I..." she said in a low voice as she continued to tease his nipples, "Am going to drive you crazy." She drew her fingers lightly down his sides while she assaulted his nipples and he jerked against his bonds

"Kitten, you already are," he growled. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll need a pint of my blood to walk after when you untie me."

She laughed lightly. "I look forward to it."

She bowed and bit his nipple again, soothed with her tongue, then bit once more, hard enough to break his skin.

He bucked again, head back against the pillow. "Yes, bite me. I love it when you bite me."

"I love when you bite me too. Especially when you bite between my legs...." she trailed off, continuing to stroke his body and torture his nipples.

"Cat," he growled after a few moments, "fuck me."

She knew he was in a bad way if he was using her name. She straightened and saw something akin to pain on his face. 

"Blue balls, Bones?"

His surprised bark of laughter made her smile. "Yes, Kitten," he said, voice husky and his accent much more pronounced. "I want you so bad it hurts."

She screwed her mouth to one side and considered for a moment. 

"I don't know, Bones. I feel like you might be giving in too easily because you think this is what I want to hear." Her eyes went steely. "I know how much you can endure, Crispin."

His eyes widened at her use of his given name. She never called him that, but then he'd used her name as well. He tilted his head. "Really, Catherine?"

"Oh Bones, it is on now."

She returned to his neck, biting up and down, just too shallowly to break his skin. She assaulted his nipples at the same time, rubbing, pinching, occasionally hard enough to hurt. She knew he enjoyed a bit of pain in his pleasure. 

Then she fitted the length of him under her, rubbing herself against him, stroking her clitorus with a slow writhe of her hips. 

His gasp sent a sensuously vicious smile across her face, encouraging her to move again. 

For the first time he strained against his restraints, wanted to grab her hips and impale her with his hardness, but she reached forward, holding his wrists in her fists. She rolled her hips again while she stared into his face. His eyes glowed as brightly as she'd ever seen them, and while he watched her she allowed her eyes to grow hooded with pleasure as she squirmed against him. 

"Kitten." 

She'd heard that much strain in his voice only in battle before. 

"Do you want to watch me come, Bones?" She moved slightly, and began moving rhythmically, rubbing herself against his erection. She cupped her breasts and squeezed her nipples through her bra, then pulled the demi cups away so they were bare. 

His eyes locked onto her nipples and he strained against his bonds again, but she continued to undulate, pinching and kneading her breasts, eyes closed and head tilted to the side to expose her neck. 

"Fucking ruthless, Kitten," Bones growled, eyes roving over her. He rocked his hips to her rhythm, grinding as hard as his could. 

She seemed to ignore him, lost in her own pleasure. After a few minutes she began to arch and moan, and then shuddered her release and collapsed on him. 

He seized the opportunity, kissing and biting her shoulder, and rocking his hips. 

When her breathing evened she sat up, blinking languidly. She bent to kiss him and moaned again when he devoured her mouth, tongue searching and rubbing. They kissed until she needed to breathe, panting from waiting as long as she could. 

"I think you need to come, too, Bones." And suddenly she was impaled on him, sliding down his length, a pleasured gasp escaping her. 

His whole body bowed at the sudden, unexpected pleasure of her warm wetness sheathing him. His loud groan was music to her ears and she slid him nearly all the way out so she could impale herself again. She rode him slowly, watching the pleasure on his face. 

Bones tried to increase the pace but she lifted up until he would have fallen out if she'd moved anymore and gave him a chastising look. Then she went back to her slow, steady rhythm. 

"When you untie me I'm going to shag you until you won't be able to walk for a week, even with my blood," he promised through gritted teeth. 

Her response was to lean down and bite him firmly. 

She held the pace, alternatively kissing and biting his lips and neck. After ten minutes he was trembling beneath her and he yanked at his restraints. "Kitten." He ground out when she abandoned his mouth for his neck again. 

Her response was to reach up and undo one wrist, then the other. 

He had his legs free and their positions switched in an instant and he plunged into her so deeply it hurt, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him, each plunge wrenching a cry from her. She arched, redirecting so he rubbed the perfect spot, and sank her teeth into his shoulder. 

His answering growl sent a clench to her loins and he thrust harder. She held on for as long as she could before, breathlessly, she whispered "Stop. Please."

It took a moment for her request to reach him, but then he slowed, looking into her eyes. "Did I hurt you?" His voice was hoarse but his eyes were intent, worried. 

She didn't answer, instead she kissed him firmly. He responded but then pulled back and pinned her with his gaze again. He knew what she wouldn't say. 

"I'm sorry, Kitten," he said, making to pull out of her body but her legs held him tightly. 

"More, but not… not so hard, please?"

His eyes searched her face before he nodded, and began to move again, deliberately, almost teasingly. He kissed her, then dipped his head to bite her neck. 

He pressed inside and then stayed there, grinding his pelvis against her clitorus, while he kissed and bit her neck. Warmth from the venom in his fangs spread through her, and when it met the slow rub between her legs it ignited a burning pleasure that made her back arch and her breath falter. She clutched him to her neck, hand tangling his hair. 

Cat's orgasm approached with excruciating slowness, each grind and twist pushing her infinitesimaly closer to the brink. He stopped biting and began kissing her again, the slide of his tongue reminding her how it slid on other parts of her body. She thrashed, seeking an anchor, raking lines across his skin, before she caught a handful of the pillow in one fist and his hair in the other. She felt as though she was about to fly into a million pieces from the pleasure. 

The first clenching shudder of pleasure bloomed low in her belly and the next moment it broke over her in waves, dragging groaning cries of "Yes, more, more," from her. He bit her again as she began to orgasm and that molten pleasure heightened her orgasm until she was clawing at him again, incoherent, shuddering on wave after wave of pleasure. 

Finally she was still, panting. Her arms slipped from around him as her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. She felt completely sated, bonesless, and it took three swallows and several false starts before she could whisper "that was amazing."

Bones eyes twinkled. "Seems like you enjoyed that."

"Remind me…. to…. tie you up…. again." She managed. 

His chuckle was as deep and tempting as dark chocolate. "Any time, pet."

And he pulled out and thrust back into her, arching her back, making her legs wrap around him again. He found a steady pace and in a few minutes he shuddered his own release, a moaning growl buried in the crook of her neck. 

Afterwards they lay together in a tangle of limbs, Cat half dozing with contentment. 

"I love you, Kitten," Bones said softly. He disengaged himself from her and gathered her to him, pulling the covers up over them. 

"I love you too," she said, snuggling into his chest.


End file.
